Girl You Just Can't Dance Forever
by rory21
Summary: One diva, two best friends. She's the girlfriend of one of them, but something starts with the other one. One totally amazes her, but the other treats her like a princess. Which one will she choose? How will this affect their friendship? JeffxAshxShannon
1. Chapter 1

**Girl You Just Can't Dance Forever  
**A Jeff/Ashley/Shannon fic

Yes, another story! And I blame it all on my dear friend **Christal** lol. It started as an inside joke between us and… here we are now. As usual, let me know what you think… I still haven't decided which pairing will win in the end so… why don't you help me choose? :) And it can probably be just a mini series of _five chapters_ or something… we'll see how it goes!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The title comes from a Lostprophets song (Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters And The Story Of A Lonely Girl). English is not my own language so I apologize for errors/typos.

Enjoy it! :)

* * *

_Broken hearts and torn up letters  
__Girl you just can't dance forever  
__If you want to make it better  
__Times like these won't last forever…_

Ashley let out a weak sigh as she pressed the 'stop' button on her iPod and removed the earplugs from her ears, focusing instead on her best friend.

"Which one are you in the mood in for tonight?" Mickie James asked hopefully looking at the dirty diva, standing before her bed with a dvd in each hand. "We have _Grease_ or _Pretty Woman_. Both classics, both awesome movies, both with hot male actors… we just have to pick one. OR, wait, we could watch both, right? I mean first one and then the other, of course." She playfully rolled her eyes at her own words "Just like a mini slumber party… but just with the two of us. Since we're the best, we're made of awesome, we rock… or whatever you'd like to point it out."

The self proclaimed dirty diva couldn't help but smile at her friend's ramble, while she still looked at her proudly showing the two dvds.

"Totally okay with me, Micks. Sounds like a great plan."

"YAY! I knew it! I'm a genius…! Didn't we know that already? Yes, we did." She grinned. "So now the question is… which one do we watch first?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, adjusting in a legs-crossed position on her bed "You know _Grease_ is your favorite movie ever… so why are you asking anyway?"

"Cause I just wanted to seem polite," the brunette stuck her tongue out at her best friend "but YAYNESS then, _Grease_ it is!!"

As she happily proceeded to open the dvd-case and insert the disc in the player, the punk rock princess couldn't help but sigh again, distractedly looking out of the window.

_How could have she allowed herself to sink in this messed up situation?_

That was the question she asked herself every single day.

And every day she just couldn't find the answer.

She knew she was acting wrong, she knew she had been wrong in the first place.

But that apparently didn't stop her, did it?

And now she knew she had at least to try to make it right… but just knowing it didn't make it easier to do.

And the worst thing was that she wasn't alone in this mess, she was dragging them both down with her… and no one of the trio seemed ready to just stop this never-ending masochistic circle.

Maybe she had to be the strongest one, she had to be the one to stand up and stop everything.

But after all if she was so strong she hadn't fall in this situation in the first place, right?

**xxx 6 months earlier xxx**

_Five AM from on the bathroom floor from the night before,  
__Do you find me dreadful?_

_What a shame, such a sad disgrace,  
__Such a pretty face  
__But she's not regretful._

The AFI song's lyrics echoed in Shannon's mind when he spotted her, knees pressed tightly to her chest and arms secured around them while her long blonde hair covered her face.

He let out a weak sigh stepping inside the bathroom and silently sat down next to her.

"He didn't show up, did he?"

"I think you already know the answer, Shan." She sadly said, still with her face low.

"What excuse did he use this time?"

"A sudden inspiration outburst… he had to finish something in his studio. And to hell our special night goes." She bitterly commented.

He closed is eyes for a brief moment, leaning his head against the cool bathroom's wall. He had seen this scene so many times that it vividly visited him even in his dreams, almost every night.

He had been happy for his best friend when he had announced him he had fallen for the dirty diva… he had had a chance to know her when she was moved to Smackdown the summer before and she seemed a nice girl. At least she wasn't one of those divas too high on herself, one of those vain bimbos… nope, she was anything but that. She was someone you could have a conversation with… from wrestling, to music, to tattoos.

Hell, he had been actually the one to introduce them. She came to his tattoo shop –as he had told her to- one day and he had invited her to stay for the rest of the day since there was going to be a party at one of his friends' house… and so Ashley met the so called Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy.

One thing led obviously to another and now after 5 months they were a couple. Actually a 'no-strings-attached' couple as they defined their relationship. Odd as it may seem to someone, but still a couple nevertheless.

Being Shannon his best friend, this meant that of course he and Ashley had no choice but to become even more acquainted with each other and they began to spend much more time together. Either with Jeff or not.

Yes, cause the younger Hardy seemed to have a habit of leave his girlfriend alone. They made plans, _he_ made plans with her… and then whatever reason turned up it always ended up with him calling his best friend and make him his substitute for the occasion. Either a night to the movies, or just a dinner, or whatever.

And that was the case of that very night, almost as usual. Only this time Jeff hadn't had time to reach Shannon earlier, so the self proclaimed Prince of Punk just woke up in the middle of the night at the sound of his text message alert going off… asking him to check on the diva. And that leaded him, sitting down on the bathroom floor next to her.

"You're allowed to think that I'm an idiot." She said lifting up her gaze for the first time and rubbing her tear-strained eyes with the back of her hand.

"You're not an idiot." He softly chuckled.

"Well considering how many times you've seen me like that… I'd beg to differ."

"You just love him, Ash. You can't be an idiot for loving someone."

"And can you be for remaining with him despite of all the crap you have to take?"

"He's just like this… he loves you in his own way, but he's a free spirit… he can't be understood I guess."

"Lucky girl." She muttered almost to herself, then something suddenly hit her. "But what are you doing here? I mean, I'm sure it's past 3 AM… shouldn't you be at your own house, in your own bed?" She almost panicked. "Oh no… he called you just now… I'm so sorry Shannon, that's… that's not fair. You're not his substitute, he has to stop this bullshit. He can't expect you to fix his mistakes for him every freakin' time."

"Hey, would you calm down?" He slightly smiled "It's alright, it's not like he forced me to come here. I could have said no, couldn't I?"

"Go back to sleep Shan, there's no use to waste your time here. I'm so sorry…" Her voice trailed off as she fought back fresh tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, that's my place." He softly said placing an arm around her shoulders and leaning her against his chest… where she broke down again. "Hey… c'mon." He tried to hush her gently rubbing her back "He doesn't… he doesn't deserve your tears, Ash. You know he doesn't."

"…You're speaking of your best friend." She pointed out in between the sobs.

"Well he's an ass anyway. It doesn't change the fact that he's acting like a jerk with you. And no, before you even start to consider the idea, this is no way your fault."

A faint smile curved her lips as he held her tight. "Thanks Shan… you're always here to put together my pieces."

"I don't intend to be anywhere else." He almost whispered… causing her to lift up her head to look up at him. "You need someone who _loves_ you like you deserve to, who _treats_ you like you deserve to."

"I know…" She sighed, biting her bottom lip while he caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping a tear away in the process.

And a second later, after an intense eyes-lock, his lips crushed onto hers and he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow… as she sweetly and passionately responded.

_/ __**end flashback**__ /_

And that was just the first of many, many times.

She was still with Jeff, but in meanwhile she couldn't bring herself to walk out from her secret involvement with Shannon.

Jeff was –obviously- unaware of anything, but he still treated her as he used to.

Shannon, on the other hand, never gave her any pressure to leave the rainbow haired warrior once and for all.

And the friendship between the two men seemed to go on as nothing at all was happening.

Was she okay with that? Absolutely not. She hated the situation they all were in and she felt awful about it. But apparently that still wasn't enough for her to take a decision once and for all.

She just couldn't choose. She felt like she needed them.

_Both_ of them.

"Ash? Are you listening? C'mon, sing along!! _Tell me more, tell me more_…"

The punk princess could just hide the amusement at the brunette's behavior and joined her on the floor, with a huge bowl of pop corn in between them, trying to forget her problems for at least one hour and half… dreaming of a possible happy ending just like in the movies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl You Just Can't Dance Forever  
**A Jeff/Ashley/Shannon fic

Thanks to** berrycharismatic**,** xAttitudex**,** Christal-R**, **.drowning.in.deep.water.**, **AshMattXoXo** and **Angelwilliamsfan **for reviewing last chapter, you're awesome :)

Before i forget to mention... in this story Ash never dated Matt, alright? lol The situation is already enough complicated don't you think? XP

And this chappie is dedicated to my fabbity-fab buddy **Mikki** as leaving present for her holidays! :)

* * *

_CRASH._

"Ash, do you mind if I use your-"

"Go ahead Micks." The self proclaimed dirty diva lightly chuckled at the noise coming from the bathroom "And calm down, it's not the first time you go out on a date."

"Yeah, it just has been _ages_ since last time!" The brunette exaggerated with a roll of her eyes in the mirror, even though her best friend obviously couldn't see her. "We're not all so lucky as you, punk princess, who has two princes at her feet."

"Yeah… I don't feel very lucky at the moment, actually." She almost whispered, letting out a sigh, as she pressed her legs to her chest and embraced them with her arms, sat down on the window's frame.

She then forced a smile noticing Mickie –finally- emerging from the bathroom after a whole hour of getting ready process, but the women's champion knew her friend too well not to realize what her expression meant.

"He still hasn't called?" She asked with a sigh, already guessing the answer.

The dirty blonde diva had just to nod the negative answer.

"I know it feels weird to have him on Smackdown now… you'll get used to it." Mickie tried to reassure her… without being sure of that herself.

"Maria's there too." She pointed out.

"Do you think…"

"I don't know what to think anymore," she let out a frustrated sigh "you know how Paramore say _'Once a whore you're nothing more?' _I'm sure it can work for a man as well." She sarcastically rolled her eyes "After all Maria has been one of the first, right? Besides Candice and Kelly, of course. So now it will probably be Maryse's turn, or Eve's… or whatever new diva's on Smackdown."

"Oh Ash," the brunette sympathetically sighed, sitting next to her "I know you two agreed to a no-strings-attached relationship in the first place, but maybe it's time to tell him how you feel about this now. You two have to find a solution."

"…I'm an idiot. I thought this would be something different. I could have just agreed to an I'll-go-and-fuck-every-other-diva relationship. After all I'm doing the same with Shannon, ain't I? I'm not less the whore than him."

"Don't be stupid, that's different. One thing is act like Jeff has, and an other is finding comfort in someone else's arms, a friend's."

"But that's wrong anyway. What's the difference between us?" She asked almost with pleading eyes.

"The fact that you care for Shannon. He's not just a way to release your tension or something."

Ashley merely nodded, letting out a sigh "I think I love them both, Mickie, do you think it's possible?"

"Yeah, someway." She sighed placing an arm around her friend "Eventually you need to choose Ash, you know? You can't go on like this. You have to make your choice."

"I know, I can't dance forever back and forth from one to the other." She sighed.

"See?" The brunette smiled "That's why you're not a whore. You're just a great girl ended up in a messed up situation."

"Thanks Mickie," she gratefully smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "you're the best."

"Aw, I know. I'm made of awesome."

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes playfully pushing her "don't get to cocky now."

Mickie had just time to giggle before a knock on the door made her literally jump up on her feet again.

"Oh my God, it's him! It's here!! And I'm not ready!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ashley couldn't help but exclaim, trying to hide her amusement "You're ready and you look _perfectly_ fine."

"Do I?" She unsurely asked.

"Absolutely! Look at you…" she trailed off pointing to the pair of blue jeans low riders and the colorful halter top her friend was wearing along with a pair of sandals. "You're just… amazing." She sincerely concluded.

"Aww, if you say so." Mickie beamed.

"I do say so. And now you'd better answer or he would go away before your date even starts."

"Shit, right!" She exclaimed rushing to the door and making Ashley giggle for her reaction.

But before actually opening the door, the women's champion stopped and turned to her friend again.

"You know, you could come with us." She offered with a smile.

"Micks, are you freakin' kidding me?! I'm not going to ruin your evening!"

"But you won't! You're my best friend, and you know Chris loves you as well… we'll just spend a nice night out together."

"You know I love you for this, but you need to go now," the punk smiled "and alone. With _him_."

"And are you sure you-"

"I'm sure I won't spend the whole evening sulking about my disastrous relationship's status… or messed up threesome, as you prefer to call it." She playfully rolled her eyes "And now open the door, c'moooon!"

"Fiiiiine," now it was the brunette's turn to roll her eyes as she proceeded to finally open the door… not before adjusting her top. "Hey there." She welcomed her guest with a bright smile.

"Hi," an-even-more-amazing-than-usual Chris Jericho cheerfully responded. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans as well, a white buttoned up shirt with the first two buttons undone, and a black jacket. "I thought you forgot about me," he faked a pout.

"Aw, no way I could have!" She said in surprise.

"Well no one answered to the door." He chuckled.

"Ooops, right… well I was… searching for my bag. You know, girls." She rolled her eyes and let out a soft giggle.

"Right. You look gorgeous by the way." He complimented her with a melting smile that made her lightly blush.

"Aw thank you," she smiled back "you look good too. As usual. Not that I keep particular attention to how you look usually, of course, I'm not a stalker or an obsessed girl… even though I played that role quite well with Trish when I firstly arrived to the-"

Knowing her best friend's ability to ramble on and on, and noticing the amused/confused expression on Y2J's face, Ashley couldn't help but cut her off with a friendly smile.

"I think you two should go now, you probably don't want to be late for your dinner, right?"

"Ohhh, right." Mickie sheepishly grinned turning from Ashley to Chris.

"Shall we, then?" He asked still with an amused expression.

"Sure thing!"

"Have a great night, guys!" The dirty diva waved after them.

"Thanks Ash, see you around." Chris friendly smiled.

"See you later…!" Mickie echoed, giving her best friend an 'OMG-how-amazing-is-he?!' look behind his back.

As soon as they disappeared behind the corridor's corner, she closed the door shaking her head in amusement for her friend's famous randomness, before leaning with her back against it and weakly sighing.

Maybe it was hard to believe at this point, but she could totally remember of a time when she and Jeff were just as happy together, just at the start of their relationship, without all the drama that came later.

--

_It was almost three in the morning and Ashley was alone in her hotel room after a Raw episode. Her friends had gone out partying, but strangely that night she had declined the invite… she was not in the mood._

_And it was all because of a certain rainbow haired warrior._

_In the last few weeks she had finally realized she was becoming more and more attracted to the risk taking superstar… at the point that every time he talked to her Mickie had literally to elbow her to make her find the use of words again._

_And she just couldn't stand to sit back and watch as he danced all night long with some unknown girl in the club and maybe even left with her. Not tonight, not anymore._

_So she had somehow managed to make Mickie give up on her list of motives why she should go out with the others and was just relaxing in her –now empty- hotel room. She had already taken a relaxing hot bath and was now lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with her precious iPod in her ears._

_But even with the little device switched on, she could hear a light noise… like a cat tapping on the door… besides the fact that 1.She didn't have a cat, and 2.Even if she had, it surely wasn't outside her hotels' room._

_She slowly removed one of the earplugs from her ear and glanced around, trying to understand where the noise was coming from… wh__ere she finally got that the tapping wasn't on the door, but on the window._

_She stood up and firmly marched to the window, trying to hide her nervousness, and suddenly opened it… causing the special 'guest' to unexpectedly lean forward._

"…_Jeff! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed in surprise._

_The rainbow haired warrior helped himself with her arm to retain his balance and jumped inside. _

"_You weren't at the club with the others." He simply stated._

"_Yeah… I wasn't really in- I was quite tired after the battle royal." She said in confusion._

"_I missed you." He simply said, looking straight in her eyes._

"_Oh."_

"_I left cause there was no reason on staying without you." He went on._

"_I'm sure someone would have gladly take you company." She politely smiled, hoping that her heart could slow down for a second._

"_Probably, but you're not someone." He said with a soft chuckle, reducing the distance between them to just a few inches and gently cupping her face in his hands._

"_Jeff…"_

"_I want to be with you, Ash." He softly said._

…_And no answer was needed as his lips crushed on hers._

--

The punk princess sighed at the memory as she collapsed back on her bed.

She stretched out her hand to size her cell phone from the nightstand and kept on staring at the display, distractedly turning the electronic device in her hands.

To call or not to call? That was the question.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Shannon was comfy sat on his couch, with his legs stretched out on the small coffee table, in front of the TV switched on.

But he wasn't enjoying the movie he was watching. Actually he wasn't even focusing on the TV.

His eyes stared at the colorful screen, but his thoughts were fixed on the one and only punk princess.

…And on her boyfriend, _his best friend_, who just walked inside his living room.

"Hey Shan," he greeted him with his southern accent and a playful smirk, collapsing next to him on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing, really." He distractedly shrugged.

"Man, _Lord Of The Rings_ is not nothing…!" He begged to differ "I can't believe you didn't call me to watch it together as usual!" He mocked a hurt expression.

"I didn't know you were around… weren't you going to spend the night at the beach or something like that?"

"Yeah, but I got bored."

"Not enough pretty girls?" The Reject rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood tonight."

The prince of punk couldn't help but look surprised.

"Oh c'mon, don't look at me like that."

"Well it's quite a shock."

"Shut up," he playfully smacked his arm.

"Can I ask you a question, Jeff?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Don't you miss Ashley?"

"Well… we're just on different brands, no big deal. I mean, it's not like we spent every second together like those couples of lovebirds… and we can still see each other every time we want to. Nothing to worry about." He grimaced "Why are you asking? Did she tell you something?"

"What? Oh no no, I was just… thinking, you know." He slowly said, wondering that unlike his best friend, he actually missed the self proclaimed dirty diva when she was away with the red roster.

"Man? Are you okay? You're weird today." Jeff pointed out waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Yeah, sorry… I just zoned out for a sec."

"You know, we need to get you a girl. You spend too much time on your own lately." The rainbow haired warrior chuckled.

"I'm perfectly fine." He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Maryse was telling me the other day that Eve kinda digs you. What do you think?"

"No, thanks. She's not really my type." He quickly came up with an excuse… obviously refraining from confessing who really caught his eye… and his heart too. His everything, actually. Body and soul.

"C'mon, don't be stubborn! Okay, I get that she's maybe a little too tall for you… but have you looked at her legs? Cause-"

"I said NO, thanks!" Shannon nearly yelled.

"…Alright, relax." Jeff rolled his eyes, taken aback by his reaction.

"How can you?" He bitterly asked.

"How can I… what?" He asked even more puzzled now.

"Hang out with all these girls, mess around with them… and still be with Ashley. Don't you think this is _wrong_ to her?"

"Shannon, I _love_ Ash. I just like to have fun with the other girls… but Ash is the one I love. And she knows that. Geez, what's wrong with you today? Relax, and enjoy the movie." He said taking a can of beer from the table and stretching out his legs as well.

The self proclaimed Reject had to force himself not to shake his head… when a sudden sound startled him.

"I need to take this call." He muttered picking up his cell phone and marching upstairs, knowing too well who that ringtone belonged to.

"Yep." Jeff distractedly answered, focusing on the movie.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"_Hey prince of punk, missing me?"_

Usually he would have smiled at that, but after his conversation with Jeff, her voice stung a little. He still couldn't understand why she kept on putting up with all Jeff's bullshit while instead _he_ loved her in the right way… Yeah, he didn't question that the charismatic enigma had feelings for her too, but in his own way. Definitely not the way she deserved.

"_Hello? Anyone here?"_

"Shouldn't you be asking this question to your boyfriend?" He sighed.

"…_Sorry, I just… missed you." _She sincerely said, confused and taken aback by his unusual tone.

But that was too much for him to resist, and a small smile curved his lips as he glanced outside his bedroom's window.

"I miss you too."

"_Are you okay, Shan? You sound… different. Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, don't worry. It's just that I was… Jeff's here."

"_Oh. Do… do you want me to call again later?"_

Deep inside he knew that probably the right thing to do was saying 'No, Ash. I want you to call again when you make up your mind cause we can't go on like this anymore. I love you and I want to be with you as a normal couple… I don't want to hide anymore, I don't want to go behind my best friend's back, I want to be your man. The only one.'

Only he couldn't bring himself to.

It wasn't properly weakness that stopped him, besides the fact that every time he saw her or listened to her voice his heart skipped a beat, but he had the strange feeling that if she forced her… well she eventually would choose Jeff. And he refused to even think about it.

After all, wasn't it a little late to stop now?

If they wanted to, they had to take this decision months ago.

But they didn't want to.

--

_The day before that first kiss on the bathroom floor, Shannon was distractedly hanging around his kitchen. Officially he was trying to decide what his dog, Oz, would have for lunch… but actually he was just thinking of her and of what happened a few hours earlier._

"_I think Oz is hungry."_

_Her voice made him startle, and he turned to look at the smiling dirty diva who was standing against the doorframe with her arms crossed and with an amused look on her face, pointing at the dog that had his front legs on the kitchen's counter._

"_Yeah… I was just going to…" He trailed off as she made her way inside the kitchen, opened the fridge, picked up a can of his favorite dog food and filled Oz's bowl._

"_Enjoy." She giggled patting his head as the dog happily rushed to his bowl._

"_Hi," Shannon sheepishly grinned finding himself standing next to her._

"_Hi," she echoed, leaning against the counter as they both glanced to the dog eating his lunch._

"_Listen, about last night…"_

"_Yeah, I know…"_

"_I mean it was…"_

"_A mistake, sure…"_

"_We were both caught off guard…"_

"_Yeah… it had been a long day after all…"_

"_Absolutely… and, well…"_

"_It won't happen again, yes…"_

"_Good." He slowly nodded._

_But exactly two seconds later he had found himself wrapping his arms around her as she immediately responded to his kiss._

_Apparently they were wrong, it will have happened again._

_--_

"No, it's okay, don't worry. Let's just keep it short, alright?"

"_Sure,"_ she lightly smiled "_what are you doing?"_

"Oh we're watching Lord Of The Rings, no big deal."

"_Again?"_ She couldn't help but chuckle _"You're watching that movie again?"_

"C'mon, you gotta love it!" He smiled, knowing that they had this exact conversation many times before.

"_Not really." _She giggled_ "So how are things on Smackdown?"_

"Same old life. I'm losing against Brian Kendrick on Friday."

"_Aw, that's a shame. They should __let you finally win or something… I mean, not that you need them to make you win… you got what I mean."_

"Yeah, I do." He couldn't help but smile.

"_And how's… you know…_" She trailed off.

"He's alright," Shannon found himself nodding even though she obviously couldn't see him "and he misses you."

"_No, he's not_." She softly laughed.

"Yes, he is… we were just talking about-"

"_Shan, it's okay. You know I love you for this, but there's no need of lying… I know how he is._" She shrugged.

A brief silence interrupted the conversation as he sank in what she had just told her… actually those three words… but this couldn't mean… it was just a way of saying… she didn't meant it in _that_ way… _right_?

"Listen Ash, I got to go now… alright? I'll text you later."

"_Sure, I'll look forward to it_." She softly said "_Bye Shan_."

"Bye Ash."

He let out a sigh as he flipped his cell phone closed again and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair before making his way downstairs.

Only to find the rainbow haired warrior messing with his own phone.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh," he gave a little start "I'm trying to call Ash but the line's always busy… no, wait, it's working." He grinned at his best friend and patted his back on his way to the kitchen.

**x—x—x—x—x**

She had just put down her phone when it started to ring again… with a tone that she didn't expect to hear anytime soon, actually.

Especially not since she knew he was with Shannon… and not after she had just talked with him…

"Hello?"

"_And that's the way to greet your boyfriend? I mean, I was expecting a 'Hey baby' or something_."

The amusement in his southern accent made her giggle "Ooops, hey baby."

"_Hey baby," _he echoed with a chuckle "_I miss you."_

Saying that she was surprised by that was surely an understatement.

"_Ash? You there?"_

"Yeah, sorry, I- I miss you too." She lightly smiled.

"_What's going on on the red roster, then?"_

"Not much, Mickie's out with Chris and I'm on my own actually."

"_Sucks,_" he commented "_hey I have an idea."_

"What's up?" She asked with curiosity.

"_Why don't you come down for the week end? You're not scheduled for the house shows, right?"_

"No, I'm not…"

"_Awesome! Then come here! We can finally spend some time together." _He cheerfully said. _"What do you think?"_

"…Sure! That's… awesome indeed…!" She tried to sound a little more excited than she really was.

It's not that she wasn't looking forward to see him again… and Shannon too, but something inside her was crying out loud that this would have been the occasion to finally make her choice.

And she was deathly scared of facing it.

"_I'll see you in a few days then,"_ he beamed _"love ya."_

"Me too." She echoed flipping her cell closed.

The moment of truth was definitely getting closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl You Just Can't Dance Forever  
**A Jeff/Ashley/Shannon fic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Christal-R** and **Londrick-Forever** for reviewing last chapter, you rock!

Hope you like the new one as well,  
**R&R** and enjoy it :)

* * *

"So you're really going there?"

Ashley dropped other two t-shirts in her suitcase and turned to face her best friend, sat cross legged on the opposite twin bed, with a confused look.

"Of course I'm going… I mean, I think it's a good sign that he invited me over, right? It's not like we've been able to spend a lot of time together since he moved to Smackdown!..."

Mickie saw the relaxed expression on the blonde's face turning into an unsure/panicking look and immediately cursed herself for bringing the topic up.

"Yeah, that was surely nice of him," she eagerly nodded, trying to reassure her friend "it's just… you know, I was thinking that probably Shannon would be there too…"

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same actually." She admitted with a sigh, sitting on the edge of Mickie's bed.

"It's going to be awkward for you, right?"

"I guess," the blonde shrugged, passing a hand through her hair "I'm a little worried actually… not cause I think Shan would do anything to mess it all up –more than it already is-, but you know how we always seem to understand each other? How it's always so simple between us?"

The brunette nodded.

"Well, yesterday on the phone he sounded weird… like if he was mad or annoyed at something. I don't know, he was different. And Jeff was there at his place."

"Ooops."

"Exactly."

"I guess he's just as stressed as you about the situation then." She pointed out.

"It's really time to choose, right?" Ashley sighed.

"I'm afraid it is." Mickie echoed, sympathetically placing an arm around her shoulders "But hey, look at the bright side, you're going to see them both… that could be the perfect occasion to understand who you really want to be with!"

"Yeah, I hope so." She faintly smiled "It's not going to be easy since I have feelings for both, and I really don't want this to compromise their friendship any further, but I know it has to be done."

"Good girl," she smiled "oh and just one thing thought…"

"Yes?"

"Stay away from Matt or Shane Helms. You already have enough thoughts without other North Carolina suitors." She teased.

"Oh shut up!" She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her back on the bed, before standing up to finish packing.

"What? Just saying!" The 3 times women's champion giggled as the punk stuck her tongue out at her.

"And what about your date with Mr. Jericho last night, miss 'Just Saying'?" She smirked.

"Oh, what can I say" she casually shrugged "besides the fact that I officially have a boyfriend now." She finished the sentence with a huge smile.

"AAAAAWWW!!" The shrieks and giggles coming next were definitely in order as the punk diva immediately launcher herself back on her friend's bed, celebrating in their own fashion the good news.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Another dirty blonde haired punk, in meanwhile, was in a very conflicted mood as he lonely sat at his kitchen's table, in front of an untouched bowl of cereals.

He eventually dropped the spoon and leaned back in his chair, huffing as he gazed outside the window.

Could he have been more cliché than falling for his best friend's girl?

And he hated himself for this. But on the other hand… he just couldn't have helped it.

And even now, after a few months, he just couldn't bear to be away from her or to try to brake his feelings.

No, at this point he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

And, ironically, it had been Jeff himself to push them together. Not that he was aware of it, of course.

It had seemed natural to the rainbow haired superstar to send Shannon to pick up the pieces every time he messed up with his girlfriend… and time after time the innocent friendly feelings had become something more.

And that 'something more' was now consuming all his thoughts, and he could feel it as a weight in his chest.

Shannon Moore was in love with Ashley Massaro.

That was it, plain and simple.

Admitting the truth wasn't even a problem for him, nope, it was the rest that troubled him.

He didn't doubt Ashley's genuine nature, he never thought, not even for a moment, that she could just be using him. No. He knew her, he saw the sparkle in her eyes, he heard the tremble in her voice and he just felt that she loved him back. He fully believed it.

But then why was it never enough to let Jeff go and move on with him and him only?

Why every time he held her in tears, because of something Jeff forgot, he then had to watch her go back to the younger Hardy?

Yeah, he knew the answer, she had feelings for the multicolor-haired guy too.

Only feelings make you bear that kind of bullshit.

Either feelings or two tattooed arms ready to catch you every time you fall.

But those arms were getting tired to hold and then let go every single time, they wanted the exclusive.

The self proclaimed Reject was tired to always be the second choice.

Even though only the possibility of her choosing Jeff paralyzed him, he needed her to make a final decision.

Yes, he had set his mind on the matter.

In meanwhile though, he just stood up and went to get ready to pick her from the airport, doubting his best friend would remember it himself.

After all he knew he was always going to be there when the Hardy boy failed with their princess.

That was apparently what he did best.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Jeff, man, you need to wake up."

Matt's unwanted voice found his way to reach his brother's ears under the duvet for the 5th time that morning.

In response, the younger Hardy just groaned in protest.

"Jeff."

"10 minutes more." He buried his face in the pillow.

"Hey, you told me to wake you up to go picking Ashley from the airport." Matt huffed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Can you just do it for me? Please?" He muttered.

"…Okay, that's it." The dark haired man stated, entering the total mess called bedroom and removing the bed's spreads from upon his brother with a sharp movement.

"Hey!" Jeff promptly protested.

"We need to talk." He stated, crossing his arms.

"What now?" The Charismatic Enigma groaned, trying to block the penetrating light with his hands.

"Jeff, you know how proud I am of you… of how in the last months you made any possible effort to take your life and your career back on track," Matt started.

"Yeah…"

"But there's something else I just can't sit back and watch while you keep on messing with it. I'm sorry," he grimaced "I don't want to sound like the overprotective, know-it-all, annoying older brother… but I need to tell you."

At this point Jeff was surely half awake, if not other at least for the curiosity.

"What is it, man?"

"Ashley." He revealed after letting out a sigh.

"What do you mean 'Ashley'?" He opened his eyes and immediately scrunched them closed again, partly for the light and partly in confusion "What's wrong with her?"

"_With her_ nothing, with the way you act towards her though…" He trailed off matter-of-factly.

"Just cause I asked you to go to the airport?" He raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Of course not," he rolled his eyes "I mean the rest."

"What rest?"

"Oh c'mon Jeff, you flirt with the other divas… and in the recent past it wasn't only flirting, you call her back just when you remember to, how many times did you forget--"

"Okay, okay, I got your point." He cut him off and stood up, starting to toss around random clothes he picked up from the floor, showing this way his unspoken uneasiness on continuing _that_ conversation.

"And so?"

"And so nothing." He shrugged "She knows me, she knows that's just the way I am. I'm not punctual, I'm not precise, I'm not the most perfect boyfriend in the world… but she knows I love her." He defended himself.

"Does she?" Matt skeptically asked "Cause I rarely saw you proving it."

The rainbow haired warrior just rolled his eyes.

"Listen man," his brother continued "I'm not judging you and I'm not trying to change who you are… but that's cause I'm your bro. Friends don't care if you have your head among the clouds or about your flaws. But a girl… you should try to show her your best. If you care about her."

"I do." The younger immediately replied "I would have already broken up if I didn't care about her, you know me."

"Then, maybe you should reconsider your roles in this relationship. And you know I'm telling you this cause I don't want you to wake up one of these days and realize it's too late to fix that."

"I just invited her here for a few days." Jeff promptly defended himself.

"And that was nice of you… but what about the rest? You say that she knows you so she understands when you don't want to hang out, don't call her and stuff… alright, but what about her? Have you ever asked her –or yourself- if she's perfectly down with that? You claim you love her, but do you really open up to her? And are you there when she needs someone to get through the shit that life offers? Cause, honestly man, when she's around they're almost more the time I see her with Shannon, that you sent over as backup, than you."

"I know, it's just… man, I'm not the easiest person to be with at times! You make it sound like I forced her to be my girlfriend or I'm just using her. It's not like this."

"Jeff, what I' m trying to say is that you might consider her feelings too a little more often. You say it's a careless thing, but how would you feel if she flirted with the other guys on Raw, especially now that you're on another roster?"

"Not happy, I guess." He muttered.

"See?" Matt faintly smiled, having proved his point. "I'll leave you to get ready now." And with that he gave his brother a pat on the shoulder while he passed him by.

But he unexpectedly stopped when Jeff spoke up in a barely audible whisper.

"Sometimes I'm afraid she'll realize what a mess of boyfriend she chose… that she'll understand how I'm not good enough. She's not like the others, Matt, I feel she really cares. And she never gave me bullshit or lectured me for all my mistakes. And she never bitches at me when I prefer just to chill out at the hotel messing with music and stuff instead of following the others at some club. The other girls… I just lie to myself saying that if things with Ash end I won't be alone. Like some kind of cheap backup when eventually she'll see the light and I'll fall. And you know that I don't do love falls." He truthfully revealed.

"But love doesn't work like that… though I trust you can fix this, little bro. Just believe more in yourself and trust her. If she's with you there has to be a reason… probably twisted since you've been such an ass" he chuckled "but still a reason. Trust me, you can only make things better."

The rainbow haired superstar acknowledged his brother's words with a nod and a 'Thanks man', then once he remained alone again he focused on trying to find a pair of clean jeans. Difficult task.

He knew he could trust Matt and he knew his brother was right. And he had made up his mind: it was time to be a better man not for his job, but for his girlfriend. And he was going to show her how good he could be in her short permanence.

Yes, it didn't sound extremely easy but after all… when did Jeff Hardy ever refrained from taking a risk?"

Exactly.

_Now the only question was… was it too late?_

"Shit!" He exclaimed, suddenly realizing something, and a moment later he was in the corridor, calling out his brother's name.

"What?"

"This house is a mess! And she's coming here!!"

"I know, right?" Matt laughed, prompting him to groan in frustration as he slammed the door behind him once again, this time in search for a t-shirt.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"And you'll call me if you need anything, right?"

"Right."

"Even in the middle of the night… right?"

"Right."

"And if I don't pick up, cause you know I totally sleep like a dead person, you'll send a text message or leave a voicemail, right?"

"Micks, I'm just going to be away for like 3 or 4 days." The punk diva pointed out playfully rolling her eyes.

"I know but--"

"Chris, please, I really need to catch this flight." She pleaded, trying her puppy eyes on the Ayatollah of rock'n'rollah.

He chuckled and pulled his girlfriend away from the blonde. "C'mon, she's going to visit her boyfriends, not to a marine camp. She's going to be fine." He pointed out half amused.

"See? Wise man you chose, miss James." Ashley grinned.

"Fine," the brunette finally gave up with a roll of eyes, muttering something that sounded very much like 'conspirators'.

"Good girl." She smiled, just when they announced their flight. "Alright, time to go, thanks for the ride to the airport." She added quickly hugging Y2J.

"Anytime, don't even mention it."

"And you behave, alright?" She chuckled hugging her best friend.

"I always behave," the brunette playfully rolled her eyes "you on the other hand…"

"I'll behave too, don't worry." She replied hugging her tight.

"Have a good flight!"

"Thanks guys!" And with a final wave and a smile she disappeared among the crowd.

**x—x—x—x—x**

An hour and half later the blonde diva arrived at her destination, after a pleasant flight during which she just listened to her iPod and tried to relax.

Carrying her suitcase, she made her way outside of the arrivals gate… glancing around but not in searching for her boyfriend.

Yeah, he had told her he was going to be there… but it wasn't the first time he had promised her to show up and then sent Shannon indeed.

So she was just scanning the unknown figures to find the self proclaimed Prince of Punk… when instead she surprisingly caught glimpse of Jeff widely smiling at her.

She immediately smiled, glad to have been once proved wrong, and quickly walked to him… only to find herself, in the process, looking at Shannon standing a few feet away from her as well.

The younger superstar probably didn't see his best friend there, cause he just smiled and proceeded to reach her… only to find himself side to side with Jeff himself.

She just froze in front of them both, starting at the duo in confusion.

"Shan…!" Jeff exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing here?"

_Good question._


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl You Just Can't Dance Forever  
**A Jeff/Ashley/Shannon fic

Thanks to **xAttitudex**, **Angelwilliamsfan**, **Christal-R**, **csimiamigirl73**,** Londrick-Forever** and **bobfrank** for reviewing last chapter, you guys rule! :)

As announced this fic will be made of 5 chapters, so next one will be the last,  
**R**&**R** and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Shan…!" Jeff exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing here?"_

_Good question._

_- - -_

Ashley literally stopped in mid-track, caught up in the awkwardness of the moment.

Fortunately, Shannon seemed to recover quickly from the shock.

"Oooh, didn't I tell you? Jimmy's coming here to get a tattoo at the shop, so I'm here to pick him up! Little world, huh?" He sheepishly grinned.

"…Yeah!" Ashley echoed with a nervous laugh "You can say that."

"Cool." Jeff chuckled "So where is he?"

"Oh. I guess he…"

"Maybe he missed his flight?" The dirty diva suggested.

"Yeah, very likely. You know Jimmy… always late and stuff." He replied, twisting his sweaty hands behind his back.

"Alright." The other man shrugged, obviously believing the made up story.

"So…" Ashley kept glancing back and forth from Jeff to Shannon, who just stood there.

And the latter eventually got the hint.

"I'm going to call him now and find out where on earth he disappeared… I bet he totally forgot the appointment. I'll see you guys later then… I guess… okay, bye!" The Reject stuttered waving at the other two before walking away.

"…Alright, gotta love Shan. Never understand, but gotta love him anyway." Jeff laughed at his best friend's weird behavior.

"Yeah, definitely." She giggled.

"Anyway… welcome home, stranger." He chuckled, shaking the previous topic away as he walked closer and captured her lips.

"Hey yourself." She grinned.

"Glad you're here, I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"Really?" She instinctively asked under her breath.

"…Of course!" He sweetly smiled, pulling her into a hug.

And she finally melted.

"God, I missed you too." She sincerely said burying her face in the crook of his neck and smiling in relief.

_He missed me… he missed me!_

But her thoughts were destined to abruptly stop when she lifted up her eyes again, glancing at nothing in particular, until they met Shannon's who was staring at them from a distance… looking definitely livid.

The intense eye-contact was interrupted by Jeff though, who broke the embrace but still held her hand in his.

"So how was the flight?"

"Good thanks, I listened to my iPod all the time." She revealed with a faint smile… trying to hide the guilt starting to build up inside of her.

"I should have figured that out on my own." He playfully rolled his eyes, making her giggle.

"I know." She grinned "So are you going to take me home or do we need to remain here the whole afternoon?" She inquired with an amused smile.

"I was trying to give Matt a bit more time to clean up the house, sorry." He sheepishly grinned.

"Oh c'mon, like I haven't seen your messy room before Jeff Hardy." She playfully rolled her eyes, dragging him forward "I think I can survive that."

He laughed at that, placing his arm around her waist as they made their way through the crowd.

And she could have sworn to still feel a pair of blue eyes fixed upon them… painfully reminding her that the time to choose was definitely approaching.

**x—x—x—x—x**

A couple hours later after a never-so-sweet-and-caring-before Jeff had brought her out to lunch, nicely offered to carry her traveling bag the whole time, held her hand while they chatted with Matt and even tucked her fringe behind her ear as he leaded her to his room… Ashley definitely started to look at him with a slightly confused look.

She was sat on the edge of his bed while he was currently busy making some room for her stuff in his closet.

Thing destined to be added on the _my boyfriend is acting weird_ list since usually her belongings remained in her suitcase or scattered around it for the whole time she stayed with him.

"…So I was thinking maybe tomorrow we want to hang out at Shan's? All together, ya know. It's been a while since we messed down the pool." He cheerfully asked, his face still buried inside the closet.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment at the mention of the name, grateful that he was turned with his back at her. No, that surely didn't sound as a good idea.

She was 90 percent sure that Jeff was oblivious of the whole situation… but, judging from their earlier meeting at the airport, Shannon wasn't surely at his best with the two of them around and adding more tension at the already messed up situation wasn't surely something they needed at the moment.

"…Or we can do whatever you want. Of course." He added, turning to look at her with a good hearted smile that reminded her of the main reason of her current puzzled state.

That was… _odd_.

"Okay, I need to ask." She eventually brought herself to ask "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me… _what_?" He echoed with an amused look.

"_This._ You're being… extra nice. Do you have something to be forgiven for?" She inquired raising an eyebrow… inwardly cursing herself for the question. In that case she had a lot of making-up-smiles to work on too.

He chuckled, "Can't a guy be nice to his girl without a second reason behind?"

"…I guess." Her expression eventually relaxed in a giggle as she shrugged "It's just… I'm not used to it." She sincerely admitted.

Thing that, as sad as it may sound, was true.

His expression became sadder for a moment, as he lowered his head. Meaning that he was aware of that too.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean--"

"No, you don't have anything to apologize for, you're right." He cut her off and let out a sigh. "Look Ash, I know I've pretty much been an ass lately… and I'm sorry for that. You don't deserve to be treated like I did in the past weeks… _months_. You always had to keep up with all my shit and that's not fair… not at all. And I know I've never been much of a boyfriend. But I want to make it up to you, really. Especially now that we're on different brands and all…"

Saying that she was taken aback by such confession was definitely an understatement.

Even when they got to spend more time together on Raw it seemed like he was always in a world of his own… like most of the time he preferred to shut her out… not to mention all the times he forgot they had made plans together and so on… and she had learned to believe that he was perfectly fine with that. That _this_ was all he was going to offer her… take it or leave it.

She had never guessed he would have actually apologized for it.

But now, he just did.

"…Oh." Was all she could respond at first, overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Say something?" He suggested, sounding almost as he was pleading.

"Sorry, I'm just… surprised."

"Surprised in a good way, in a bad way…?" He hopefully looked at her.

"No, _good_. Definitely in a good way." She quickly nodded, confirming her answer.

"Well I guess it would have been hard even for me to go for a bad surprise after all you already had to put up with." He darkly laughed, prompting her to weakly smile.

"Things are going to change Ash, I promise you." He then became serious again, walking closer to her and sitting on the bed too.

Next thing she knew his hands were softly cupping her face as he softly kissed her... a kiss she gladly responded to.

"I need to go to the arena to tape Smackdown now," he announced a few minutes later as they eventually pulled apart "you want to come with me?"

"Err… I guess I'm a bit tired for the flight now, I'll chill here if it's not a problem." She innocently smiled.

"Sure thing, make yourself at home then." He sweetly kissed her temple "I'm driving with Matt so in case you need anything down the store or whatever you can take my car." He offered with a smile.

"Alright, thanks. Go and… kick ass!" She winked as he disappeared from her sight.

Once he was gone, she let out a frustrated sigh and lied down on the bed.

Surely, this new version of him was surprising her in a good way indeed… it had been months since she had found herself so content by spending time with him… she had dreamed of this moment for so long…

Yeah, too bad now this sudden change was not only making her feel terribly guilty… but it also made the choice even more difficult.

The only way out was to follow her heart… but what was she going to do when she felt feelings towards them both? How could she decide when there wasn't any relevant difference in their behavior towards her? When they both treated her like a princess? How could she _understand_ who was the one she loved most?

It was easier said than done.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Almost 20 minutes later and the self proclaimed dirty diva had in meanwhile dozed off in a short nap… which abruptly ended when she heard the distinct sound of someone clearing his throat… and since she was supposed to be alone in the house, she literally jumped up.

…Only to find none other than the Prince of Punk staring at her, leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded.

She cursed under her breath, her heart racing for the fright.

"Shit Shan, were you trying to give me a heart attack?" She sarcastically asked with a roll of eyes.

But it seemed like he had something else on his mind as he cocked his head on a side.

"After almost one year and half he finally remembered to pick you up from the airport. I'm amazed." He bitterly commented.

"You're late."

He felt like his heart had stopped… did… did that mean that she had chosen Jeff then?

"…What?" He eventually managed to choke out.

"The Smackdown tapings. Jeff and Matt left a bit more than 15 minutes ago." She explained glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand "You should go or you'll miss the show."

He hid a relieved sigh… _there was still hope_.

"I'm not scheduled for tonight." He shrugged "Apparently I'm still suffering after Big Daddy V decimated me last week." He rolled his eyes.

She shot him a sympathetic look, they had had this conversation so many times before…

"You're better than that and you know, Shan." She firmly said, sitting on the edge of Jeff's bed again. "They're gonna realize that sooner or later… I know it. Or you'll screw them and jump to TNA again or something… you'll show them."

"And would you come to TNA with me?" He playfully asked… but someway she could tell there was another question hid behind this one.

"To be mocked for being _just a diva_? I don't think that would work." She shook her head.

He distractedly glanced around, his head lowered.

"Since you're not going to the arena we could hang out together for a while." She added with a good hearted smile, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, until Jeff returns, right?" He bitterly smiled.

Ashley was definitely taken aback by his reaction.

"No… I meant like _friends,_" she tried to nervously explain "I mean… we can watch a movie or something… nothing we shouldn't be doing… I-I just missed you." She sincerely revealed.

He let out a frustrated sigh, pacing the room with no real direction.

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head "Sorry."

"Shan… what's wrong?" She asked, visibly concerned.

"_Everything_'s wrong, Ash!" He almost exploded "It's wrong how I can't run over and kiss you to show you much I've missed you too, it's wrong how we're here in _his_ room and I don't give a damn of the fact that he's my best friend when I'm just madly in love with you… that is! YES, I love you. And I… I can't just sit back and pretend to be cool with the fact that tonight you'll sleep with him while I'll be on the other side of the street, wishing I could be the one next to you…"

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as he stood there, heavily breathing after the painful confession.

"…I know." She eventually said almost in a whisper "I've come here to take my decision… the final one."

He was supposed to feel relieved at this revelation, but instead he felt like she had just announced his approaching ending.

And noticing how vulnerable she looked in this moment while she nervously fidgeted with her hands, looking up at him, almost broke his heart.

So he walked over, caressing her head before speaking in a soft but chocked voice.

"I think it's better if we don't see each other until you choose then…" he sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment "Cause I end up being an ass and I really don't want to be a jerk to you, Ash."

She silently nodded, fighting back the tears.

"I understand." She finally agreed "I… I'll try to make it quicker, I promise."

He bitterly smiled, "Take your time… I don't know what will be worse, if the waiting or the decision."

He hadn't even finished his last sentence that she had suddenly jumped up, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, it's okay." He found himself softly chuckling even though inside he wanted to cry just like her "It's not like I didn't know in what mess I was putting myself into, right? I knew the final decision could be against me."

"You're talking like I already chose." She weakly protested, her head against his chest as he held her closer.

He didn't answer at that… at least no with words, but gently pushed her head back to capture her lips with his… in a long and passionate kiss…

A kiss that, even though neither of them wanted to, screamed goodbye.

But then again… was it so?

* * *

**_Next chapter_**: Ashley makes her decision... will Jeff's efforts to change his behavior be enough to win her back? Or is Shannon the one she loves the most?


	5. Chapter 5

**Girl You Just Can't Dance Forever  
**A Jeff/Ashley/Shannon fic

Thanks to **Christal-R**, **xAttitudex** and **Deeelyndz** for reviewing last chapter.

As announced this one is the **_last_** chapter of this mini-fic :)  
Hope you like it (it's a long one!), let me know what you think then please.

**R**&**R** and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Standing behind the closed window, the punk princess let out a sigh as she watched Shannon making his way outside the Hardy's backyard and towards his own house.

This whole triangle thing was definitely becoming too much to bear for anyone. It had to come to a conclusion… whatever it was going to be. Only thing she was sure of was that it had to end.

_Tonight_.

Quickly seizing her cell phone from Jeff's dresser, she sent a text message; then launched herself on her boyfriend's bed, switching on the laptop she had carried with her.

Before doing anything about her situation she needed to talk to someone neutral, someone who could freely give his opinion without being directly involved. And who better than her best friend?

Two minutes later she had already launched MSN and logged in, hoping that Mickie had followed the instructions she had left her to be able to do the same.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) has logged in._

Yes, evidently they had worked after all.

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _MICKIE!

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _ASH!!! :D This thing is awesome!!!

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _You got it to work… I'm fairly surprised.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _…meanie. Just cause technology is not my thing that doesn't mean that I'm dumb.

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _And you got it to work as soon as you got my message… I'm still amazed.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _*pouts*

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _C'mon, it's fun to tease you here :D You can't hit me, ha!

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _But I can log off at any moment…

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _=O You learn too quick for my liking.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _:D I know, I'm awesome. Oh Chris says hi, he helped me settle this thing actually.

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _I should have figured so by your status message. Hi Chris!

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _He says you don't understand the power of sparkles.

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes:_ And I'm really grateful for that XP

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _Between you and I… me too.

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _Indeed.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _So shall we go on discussing my boyfriend's obvious problem or you want to tell me what the emergency signal was for?

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _…Can't you guess?

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _Sadly, I can. What happened? And with which one of the two?

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _Jeff has been amazing all day long, you wouldn't believe it, Micks. He was so caring and… everything.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _Oh. That's… weird. No offense, of course.

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _No offense taken, I know. And actually I told him so… and he told me he's trying to change. He wants to change cause he knows he's been, well, an ass to me. And that he loves me and really wants to make things right.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _Aww. About time. No really, that's sweet of him.

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes:_ Yeah, it really is.

_**MickieMouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _So what's the problem?

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes:_ Shan.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes:_ What about him? =/

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _He came here after Jeff left for the tapings and he told me we can't see each other until I make my choice. Cause he can't bear it and he doesn't want to snap at me because of this. *sighs*

_**MickieMouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _Oh. So I guess you have to pick one sooner than later?

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _Yeah… actually I decided that it has to be tonight. That's it. We can't keep going on like this.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _Wow. So…

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _How can I pick one, Micks? I have feelings for both :'(

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _I know Ash, but you know that you can only be with one… there has to be something to make you understand who's the one you could perhaps spending the rest of your life with. Follow your heart. Even if it's just an instinct, without any apparent logic behind, go for it. Let your heart leads you, even if it's just the impulse of a moment.

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _Thanks Micks.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _You know what you're going to do then?

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _Yes, I have to go to SD now.

_**Mickie**__**Mouse **__– Y2J is sparkly perfection (L) writes: _Good luck honey (L).

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… writes: _I'll need it *huggles*.

_**Dirty Diva**__ – Girl you just can't dance forever… has logged of._

Shutting the laptop closed, Ashley quickly grabbed her jeans jacket and the car's keys Jeff had left on the nightstand before running for the stairs, her heart pounding inside her chest.

Yes, she finally knew what to do.

**x—x—x—x—x**

In meanwhile the two Hardy brothers were walking side by side through one of the arena's corridors, discussing a very similar matter.

"You really told her so?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah, and this time I mean it. Things are going to change." Jeff confidently nodded.

"That's good to hear, Jeffrey." He said patting his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know how I could have been such an ass, Matt. I was so blind." He shook his head in disappointment.

The older Hardy let out a sigh, "Things haven't been easy for you later. Now don't beat yourself up for the past, you have a future to look up to. That's what matters now."

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. And I know to be extremely lucky to still have her by my side. Probably a lot of other girls wouldn't have kept up with all my bullshit for all this time."

"I guess she's one of a kind then." Matt smiled.

"Yeah, she is. And… I think she could be the one Matt, I_ feel_ it."

"Wow. That's… pretty huge, man."

"I know, especially coming from me, huh?" The rainbow haired superstar chuckled.

"Well… yeah." He sheepishly admitted.

"I'm gonna to things right this time, you'll see. I'm not going to screw things up with Ash again."

"That's great bro." He pulled him in for a quick hug "And speaking of… maybe you should start by taking care of _that_."

Jeff turned his head into the direction Matt had just nodded at, a weary sigh escaping his lips as he understood what his brother meant. "Yeah, I'd better go now. I'll catch with you later."

"Good luck." Matt echoed, letting out a sigh as well while the younger Hardy made his way towards one blonde diva.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Back at his place, Shannon was sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, thinking of the earlier meeting with Ashley.

As much as he repeated himself that he was just imagining things, he couldn't help but think that that kiss meant goodbye.

The self proclaimed Reject let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Alright, he was aware from the very beginning that he was always going to end up in second place in the punk diva's heart… but he had never considered where his own feelings would have brought him to.

He knew Ashley loved Jeff; this was the only possible reason for her to still remain with the Charismatic Enigma after everything passing between the two.

And if he was really changed as he swore… perhaps she was finally going to be happy with him. Just as she deserved.

Yet, what about good old Shannon now? Where was he to fit in the perfect picture?

He was bound to come back to his old place… being just the good hearted, funny, supportive friend.

But how could he bear it?

How could he just sit back and watch her being happy with Jeff?

Perhaps that's what he should have done as best friend… but he just couldn't.

Not after everything that had happened between Ashley and himself. Not after having grown to love her so much.

No, he needed to go away. He couldn't stand it.

Upon such realization, he sprinted up, kicking a spare sock on the floor as he reached his closet… taking his suitcase out.

As much as the idea of leaving her broke his heart, he needed to go away directly before she, even though unwillingly, smashed it into pieces.

**x—x—x—x—x**

"Hey you," Maryse flirtingly smiled as Jeff approached her "I was starting to get worried. I haven't heard from you all week long."

"Yeah," he sighed "I—"

"I don't even have your number, I wanted to reach you. I was going to ask someone for it."

"You know it doesn't work this way between us." He dryly pointed out.

"Maybe it's time to change that, then." She purred brushing her head against his chest.

"Yes, but permanently." He firmly said, gently pushing her back.

"What do you mean?"

"It's over."

"What?!" She exclaimed in disbelief, "_Pourquoi_?! Je pensait… I thought everything was going good!"

"We were having an affair Maryse, a sexual affair." He retorted turning his back at her as she shrieked, "You know I have a girlfriend."

"Like that stopped you before." The French-Canadian scoffed.

"Exactly." He shot her an icy glare, "I guess it's time to make things right then. I-I guess I'll see you around."

"Don't you dare walking away from me like that!" She yelled.

"Maryse, look—" He began with a sigh, only to be interrupted when she pulled his arm, crushing her lips onto his.

…Right when the door got opened and none other than Ashley entered the room, with a cheerful: _"Cherry told me you were here."_

And that was all she was able to say as she came across the painful sight, literally stopping in midtrack.

"Ash!" Jeff gasped, staring at his shocked girlfriend as he was finally able to set himself free.

"You—I can't believe I even trust—"

"Ash, wait, it's not like it seems! I swear!" He helplessly cried out, running after her as the dirty diva sped off down the corridor, back in the opposite direction she had taken a few minutes earlier… with surely a different intention.

**x—x—x—x—x**

Shannon was dragging his luggage down the stairs when his front door suddenly burst open, revealing a very much troubled Ashley with tear-strained cheeks.

"Ash…!" He exclaimed in surprise "What… what's wrong? What happened?" He asked in concern as she advanced, burying her face against his chest.

"_He_… I found him with Maryse, kissing." She revealed in between sobs.

"He… what?! I—" he trailed off shaking his head in utter disappointment, holding her in his arms "I'm so sorry, Ash." He truthfully said.

"And I was so stupid to believe him, Shan, I—" She pulled back, starting to ramble… when she noticed the suitcase. "Where are you going?" She asked in confusion.

"I thought it was better for everyone if I left for a while." He revealed with a sigh.

…Apparently a bad choice cause she started to cry even harder, immediately walking forward and holding on to him.

"You can't," she mumbled "I don't want you to go."

A weak smile curved the Prince of Punk's lips as he sweetly kissed her forehead… moving then to place a soft kiss on her eyes… eventually claiming her lips.

In the midst of her shock the diva had left the door ajar… so Jeff didn't need to ring the bell after having chased her car, and walked inside surprising the two in their liplock.

…Liplock that was soon interrupted by a sarcastic applause.

"Really nice…" Jeff piped up "and I thought I was the one cheating in this relationship."

The diva gasped as they pulled apart, "That's not—"

"_You_ don't speak to me." He angrily said pointing his finger at her. "That's how you put up with me, huh? All this time everyone saying '_Oh Jeff, she deserves better than you… look what are you doing_' and here it is little innocent Ashley… screwing my best friend behind my back. Now tell me, was that some sort of revenge on me or just you being a sl—"

"Don't you dare speaking of her like that." Shannon interrupted the insult, stepping forward.

The other guy darkly chuckled at this. "Right, ladies and gentlemen, my supposed best friend; the one who always got my hack, the one who was always on my side… I guess you crossed the line a bit more that you should have, little Shan, huh?"

"Cut this shit Jeff." He muttered.

"Cut this shit? You tell me to cut this shit?!" He echoed in disbelief "I just caught you with my girl, Shannon! Don't you reckon I have a right to be pissed?! And from you, Shan, from you indeed." He shook his head, "You disgust me."

"Don't take this out on him now, Jeff" the diva interjected "cause you're not a saint either."

"I never claimed to be one. At least I was honest."

"Honest?!" She nearly yelled "You screwed the whole women's locker room on both shows except my best friend while we were dating! And the only fact that one way or another I found out doesn't make you honest, Jeff."

"Alright, I messed up. I never denied it. But what about you, Ash, huh? Can you really preach honesty when no more than 20 minutes ago you left the arena in tears, refusing to believe one single word as I tried to explain what was going on with me and Maryse and then you go on making out with _him_?"

It was Shannon the one to answer the rhetoric question though, as he let out a snort.

"Do you have a problem?" Jeff hissed in the Prince of Punk's direction.

"Maryse, huh? And I thought I heard a rumor about you swearing you were a changed man, that this wasn't going to happen anymore… you know what Jeff? You don't even have a right to point the finger at us." He spat.

"I had just told her we were done and she caught me by surprise." The rainbow haired warrior explained in an icy tone. "And you, Shan, you don't fuckin' know _anything_ about our relationship… so stop acting like you're the savior in this."

"Oh I don't, huh?" He promptly retorted, taking a step forward "What about all the times I had to change my schedule, make up apologies, improvise improbable stories on why on earth Mr. Jeff Hardy wasn't there for his own girlfriend? What about all the times I covered for you, huh? What about all the times I saved your ass and was there for Ash when God knows what, or better _who_, you were doing in meanwhile? Where were you when she cried for you, Jeff, care to tell us? Cause, really, I thought I was more present in _your _relationship than you yourself."

By the time Shannon completed his rant, finally letting out all what he had bottled up inside in the past few months, he was heavily breathing, just a few inches apart from the Hardy boy.

The latter's jaw hardened at said speech, a dark smile replacing the blank expression on his face a few seconds later.

"You wanted a thanks for helping me out, Shan? Cause at this point I think she gave it to you herself, don't—"

But no, evidently the Reject didn't think so, cause his tattooed knuckles collided with Jeff's face right at that point, inevitably interrupting the sarcastic remark.

Ashley gasped, instinctively covering her mouth with both hands, shocked just as the one who had received the unexpected blow.

"Don't you dare," Shannon hissed "cause it's you the one who doesn't know anything about _our_ relationship. It's nothing like that. But then again," and now it was his turn to darkly chuckle "how could you understand?"

Jeff didn't even know if he was more shocked by surprising the two together or by Shannon's reaction; the younger superstar had always been the one who had his back since day one… the one who used to look up at the risk taker… the one who never pointed his finger at him when he screwed up. And then, here he was, maybe for the first time in his thirty years against his best friend.

Still on the floor for the impact of the unexpected strike, he slowly sat up, his arms carelessly positioned on his open knees as he glanced up at the dirty blonde guy.

"Enlighten me, then." He defiantly said.

Shannon snorted once again, shaking his head as he paced the small space in between Jeff and Ashley before he turned to the former.

"It's not mere sex, Jeff." He eventually replied, "I understand if you fail to get the concept… but this is not just a fuck." He slowly swallowed "I have feelings for her."

"Right…" The Charismatic Enigma scoffed "Give me a break, Shanny. Just tell the things as they are."

"And how would they be? Let me hear." He spread his arms as to welcome a different point of view.

"You know that." He nonchalantly shrugged "You lived all your life in my shadow, from wrestling to friends, tattoos, music, _everything_. And so you went for my girl as well… really, wouldn't that be simpler if you just admitted that?"

"Jeff, you don't know what you're say—" Ashley tried to save the situation, only to be interrupted by the punk.

"You're pathetic." Shannon spat, "We're not all as twisted as you, ya know? This has nothing to do with me wanting to be in _your_ spotlight." He emphasized doing the air quotes with his fingers, "And even if that were true… I would have never used Ash like that. You know she was a friend."

"Yeah, I did. And that's what she should have remained for you. _Just_ a friend."

"Don't you think I know that?!" He suddenly exclaimed "Don't you think I hate myself for falling for _your _girl even though you were an ass to her?! How many times I told you to change before it was too late, do you remember that? I-I still have troubles at forgiving myself for this Jeff, dammit! Do you really think that I had this all planned out?" He asked in disbelief, "It just… happened. Don't laugh, I don't care if it sounds fucking cliché, that's the truth. It happened. You threw us together… over and over again, and eventually I found myself in love with Ash. That's what it is. Simple like that." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jeff slowly nodded his head, standing up on his two feet again.

"So you're going to tell me the same, huh?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the girl in question, "That you fell in love with my best mate?"

"Yes, Jeff." She eventually admitted after a few seconds of heavy silence.

"Great." He laughed a humorless laugh, running a hand through his multicolored hair.

"It's not that simple," she pleaded "you weren't there… time and time again… and instead he was. And he supported and helped me… he listened to me, he consoled me when I was hurting because you were distant, and then we laughed, we did all the normal things you promised but were never there to do with me…"

"A perfect happy ending, really." He sarcastically commented. "Then just tell me why you didn't tell me so in the first place, Ash. Was that all revenge for what I put you through? Have we all become so low here, for fuck's sake?" He helplessly threw his arms up "Three hours ago I was holding you in my arms, I was promising you a better future… and you agreed. You told me you loved me… now why didn't you just dump me?!" He demanded, his voice rising with each word he uttered.

"Cause I was going to choose you, dammit!" She cried her revelation out, causing both guys to freeze on the spot; Jeff staring at her with his mouth open and Shannon glancing at her sideways.

Nobody spoke, nobody moved. And the dirty diva eventually took it as her clue to go on with a much-waited-for explanation.

"Everything Shannon said, _everything_, is the truth." She piped up in almost a whisper, "I found myself falling in love with him… while I still loved you. We never wanted it to be an affair behind your back Jeff, we never _ever_ wanted for it to be this way… it happened, honestly. I know this doesn't justify what we did… but that's the truth."

"Go back to the choosing part?" Jeff suggested in a whisper.

"That's why I'm here in Cameron." She solemnly revealed, trying to fight the tears in her eyes "I came here to choose between you two. To make things right. And I believed you… every word you told me earlier, your intentions to change… everything. Whatever I said to you… I swear to God I was sincere Jeff."

"You might want to continue this out of my house." Shannon interjected in a low tone, his eyes glued on the floor.

"No," the diva softly retorted "I can't. Because yeah, I chose you Jeff… that's why I came to the arena tonight, cause I decided to believe you and to give you another possibility. And then I saw you with—"

"I swear Ash, I had just told her we couldn't see each other anymore… ask Matt! He knows everything, he knows I was just talking to her to make things really right between us, you gotta believe me." He sternly said.

"I do. I _do_ believe you… but that doesn't change how I feel, Jeff."

At such enigmatic answer Shannon immediately lift his face up, turning to look at Ashley as well, a confused yet hopeful expression on his features.

"What do you mean…?" The Charismatic Enigma feebly asked, a bad feeling in his guts.

"The moment I saw you two together… I understood. I was hurt, yeah, but I wasn't surprised… do you understand what I mean?" She ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair, taking a deep breath. "As much as I loved you Jeff… I can't help but feel this way, I'm always going to expect you to be cheating on me or something… I don't know if I could ever fully trust you. And, I'm sorry, but that's not how a relationship should work."

At this point tears were freely ran down her cheeks as Jeff slowly nodded his head, any sign of hope disappearing from his face.

"So you're choosing him." He emotionlessly pointed out.

"The next best option." Shannon piped up, taking both them by surprise, "Really, I'm flattered."

Ashley stared at the punk in disbelief, reading the hurt behind his sarcastic remark.

"You know that's not what I mean, Shan." She softly said.

"Do I? Cause, honestly, you just admitted you chose Jeff. So what? As long as you decided he was out you ran here to me? Maybe you should consider other options as well before settling for me… I don't know, have a run with Matt or Shane."

She slowly shook her head, trying to stop the tears while Jeff silently watched the scene.

"I ran here by instinct," she lowly started to explain "maybe cause I became used to run to you when everything's falling apart, I don't know, but yeah I felt that I needed you. I wasn't thinking of choosing… not anymore." She paused, swallowing the lump in her throat "And then when I entered and found you getting ready to leave… I-I understood."

"What?" The Reject questioned, this time forgetting any angry pretence.

"That I can't live without you, Shan. That watching you leave would break my heart… and not cause you're the best next option, but because I want to be with _you_ Shannon Moore. Every day. Every night. In front of everybody. Like a real, official, couple." She accompanied her words with a nod, smiling in between the tears as he stared at her in awe "Yeah, that's true. I… I don't know how to explain this, but in that single moment I _felt_ that I knew who my choice should have been… and I'm making it now, if you still want me." She concluded biting hard on her bottom lip.

The self proclaimed Prince of Punk remained still, his eyes glued on her, almost jumping when the distant noise of a door being slammed echoed through the whole house.

Jeff Hardy had left. He was out of the game.

She winced at the noise as the realization rushed over her, more tears silently running down her face.

"Of course I still want you babygirl." Shannon softly said, his lips finally curving up in a smile while he spread his arms "You know I couldn't be with anyone else. You own me, Ashley Massaro."

She finally smiled back, crushing into his embrace as he held her tight, his face buried in her hair.

"Are you sure you got what I sai—"

"Sssh," he hushed her "it's alright. I understood. You don't owe me any explanation. It's clear enough." He sincerely said, soothingly running a hand on her back.

"I'll never forgive me for breaking your friendship with Jeff, though." She sadly said.

"Hey," he pulled her a few inches back to look into her eyes "you didn't do anything. I knew it from the first time I responded to your kiss that it was eventually going to happen. That didn't stop me."

"I know," she weakly smiled "but you guys have been together for so long…"

"I have a feeling nothing's lost." He revealed.

"Yeah…?"

"Jeff's not stupid, Ash. Let's give him time to cool off… he knew he got it all wrong with you. And I think he knows us both well enough to trust what we told him… only time will tell, but I have a feeling we haven't lost him tonight."

"I hope so," she muttered "I haven't stopped loving him as a friend."

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you, dirty diva." He sweetly smiled, wiping a tear away with his thumb on her cheek. "And besides…"

"What?"

"I'm sure he'll be back at some point. He still needs to give me that punch back."

Ashley couldn't help but giggle at his serious expression, burying her face in his chest.

"You know I love you, Shan, right?"

"Do you mind to make it a bit clearer?" He teased, cupping her face with both his hands as they slowly locked in a full of feelings kiss.

"I suppose that's our first kiss as an official couple." She pointed out with a smile once they broke apart.

"…You know what? Then I think we should make a lot of practice." And with that they were soon engaged in an other passionate liplock, holding tighter on each other.

* * *


End file.
